Bakugan Nueva Vestroia Runo en camino
by bakuganfanDANXRUNO
Summary: Runo ya esta harta  de esperar a Dan y va a buscarle a Nueva Vestroia junto a sus amigas.  mal Summary lo se pero es mi primera historia ser buenos conmigo profavor.
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO : ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia).**

**Esta es mi primer fic así que ser buenos conmigo por favor.**

**Ya comienza la historia espero que os guste.**

Primer capítulo: Camino a Nueva Vestroia.

(en la tierra)

-¡Haa! Ojalá Dan estuviera aquí. Se lamentó otra vez Runo.

-Vamo Runo , anímate, Dan ya vendrá.Le dijo Julie cansada de sus lamentos.

-De eso estoy Cansada de esperar. ¿Tu no Julie?

-Pues ahora que lo dices sí.

-Entonces vamos a Nueva Vestroia .A encontrar a Dan .

-Y Marucho .

-Si y Marucho. Vamos ha llamar a Alice para avisarla.

-Está bien.

_Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero que os halla gustado. comentar por favor._


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos los que leeis y comentais mi fic.**

**Esta vez intentaré hacerlo más largos. Y lo siento por las faltas de ortografía (que suelo tener muchas).**

**AVISO : ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia).**

**Segundo capitulo: Buscando a Alice.**

_(en la tierra)_

_-Vamos a llamar a Alice._

_-Está bien._

_-Hola ¿Quién es?-Dijo Alice. _

_-Hola Alice . Soy yo Runo. Llamaba para avisarte de que Julie y yo vamos a ir a Nueva Vestroia. ¿Vienes con nosotras?_

_-Claro que voy. Pero … ¿A que viene esa idea ahora?_

_-Luego te lo cuento . _

_-Esta bien .Hasta luego._

_-Hasta luego ._

_(otra vez de vuelta con Julie)_

_-¿Que te a dicho?_

_-Que viene con nosotras. ¿estás preparada?_

_-Si y también he preparado tu maleta._

_-Gracias Julie . ¿Vamos ya?_

_-sí._

_(en Nueva Vestroia)_

_-¿Dan te pasa algo?-le preguntó Marucho._

_-Lo que le pasa a Dan es que echa de menos a Runo.-contestó Shun._

_-Pero que dices, eso es una tontería,-dijo Dan sonrojándose._

_-¿Quién es Runo?- pregunto Mira._

_-La novia de Dan – dijo Drago._

_-!¿Queee?¿El maestro Dan y la maestra Runo son novios?¡- grito Baron._

_-Nunca pensé que Dan llegaría a tener novia.- dijo Ace._

_-Tampoco te pases Ace. Y Runo no es mi novia. –dijo Dan molesto por los comentarios_

_-Lo que tu digas Dan. – le dijo Shun._

_-Callate ya Shun .Ademas seguro que tu echas de menos a Alice ._

_-Anda ya , eso es una tontería – dijo Shun sonrojado ._

_Y hasta aquí el segundo capitulo espero que os halla gustado. Comentar please._


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos los que leeis y comentais mi fic . Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía (que suelo tener muchas).**

**AVISO : ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia).**

**Runo:¿Pero cuando voy a ver a Dan?**

**Yo: Pronto espera un poco mas . Y ahora **

**Venga hoy te toca presentar a ti.**

**Runo: Esta bien. Vamos con el tercer capítulo: Yendo a Nueva Vestroia.**

**(En Nueva Vestroia)**

**-Anda ya, eso es una tontería.-dijo Shun sonrojado.**

**-Y ahora Shun y Alice son novios. ¿Pero cuantas cosas no se?-dijo Baron, ya nervioso.**

**-Pues ya que lo preguntas muchas.-Le contestó Marucho.**

**(pobre Baron no creo que eso le anime mucho -_-, ; bueno sigo con la historia.)**

**-Pues valla.-dijo Baron desanimado.**

**(Pobrecillo, yo estaba en lo cierto.)**

**-No pasa nada Baron, ni yo ni Ace tampoco sabíamos esas cosas.-dijo Mira intentado animarlo.**

**-¿Podríamos dejar este tema? Es un poco molesto.-Se quejó Dan.**

**-Me resulta raro decir esto pero estoy de acuerdo con Dan.-dijo Shun.**

**- Esta bien entonces dejaremos este tema para otro día.-dijo Ace.**

**-Vale.-dijeron todos.**

**(En la tierra)**

**-Ya hemos llegado a casa de la señorita Alice. Señorita Runo, señorita Julie vamos a aterrizar.-Les avisó Kato. (para quien no se acuerde Kato es el mayordomo de Marucho)**

**-Vale.-contestaron las dos entusiasmadas.**

**(al aterrizar)**

**-Alice.**

**-Runo Julie.**

**-Te echábamos de menos Alice. -Dijo Julie.**

**-Yo también os echaba de menos. dijo Alice.**

**-¿Bueno vamos a Nueva Vestroia?- dijo Runo impaciente.**

**-Sí.-contestaron Julie y Alice al unisono.**

**(en el laboratorio)**

**-El portal ya esta abierto.- aviso Alice.**

**-Vale, ¡halla vamos Nueva Vestroia!-gritó Runo.**

**-¡SÍIIIIIII!.-gritaron todas.**

**(después de pasar el portal; en Nueva Vestroia con Runo y com.)**

**-Bueno aquí estamos.-dijo Alice-pero ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?-preguntó.**

**-Pues estamos aquí para buscar a Dan " y Marucho".**

**-Ya veo . A sí que echabas de menos Dan, ¿verdad Runo?.dijo Alice**

**-Claro que no. Dijo Runo sonrojada.**

**-Claro que si.- dijo Julie.**

**-Vamos a buscarlos o no.- dijo Runo intentando cambiar de tema.**

**-Ya se está haciendo tarde. Lo mejor será buscar un sitio donde descansar.- dijo sabiamente Alice (como no).**

**-Esta bien. –dijo Julie -¿Qué os parece allí en ese bosque?-propuso Julie señalando un bosque.**

**- Esta bien.- Contestaron Runo y Alice mientras las tres se adentraban en el bosque.**

**Yo: Por hoy ya está bien.**

**Runo: ¿Qué? Pero si todavía no he visto a Dan.**

**Yo: Ya lo verás no seas impaciente.**

**Runo : Vaaaleeeee.**

**Gracias por leer el fic.**

**Se aceptan ideas, así que si tenéis alguna idea para el fic o alguna otra cosa comentad y si no comentad de todas formas por favor,gracias.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todos los que leeis y comentais mi fic . Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía (que suelo tener muchas).**

**AVISO : ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia).**

**Julie:BIEN! Hoy me toca presentar a mi.**

**Yo: Si Julie hoy te toca a ti. Venga , no te distraigas tanto.**

**Julie: OK**

**Cuarto capitulo : El secuestro**

**(En Nueva Vestroia con Runo y com.)**

**[al amanecer]**

**Runo: chicas despertar ya,vamos.**

**Alice: buenos días Runo.**

**Julie: (dormida) Billy me encanta el collar,muchas gracias cariño,yo también te quiero. (-_-,)**

**Runo:Julie cariño ¡DESPIERTA!**

**Julie: ¿eh? Que pasa . todavía es pronto , dejame dormir.**

**Alice: vamos Julie, ¿ y si buscamos una una tienda?**

**Julie: ¡siiii! Vmos rápido, ¿Qué esperais?**

**Runo: ¬¬muy buena Alice, nunca se me abria ocurrido. ¬¬**

**Alice: ¬¬jeje gracias¬¬. Bueno vamos.**

**[después de una hora andando sin parar]**

**Runo: no puede ser verdad, ¡ una ciudad en Nueva Vestroia!**

**Julie: Es verdad . . . . . ¡ahora si podemos ir a comprar ¡**

**Runo: si Julie si. Venga entremos en la ciudad.**

**[al entrar]**

**Alice: es increíble ¿verdad?**

**Julie y Runo: si**

**Julie: mirad que ropa tan bonita. Porfii dejadme entrar.**

**Runo: esta bien. Estaremos en ese banco esperándote.( señalando un banco)**

**Julie: vale ****. Muchas gracias.**

**Alice y Runo: de nada . ahora vete a ver la ropa rápido.**

**Julie : OK ;)**

_**Después de 5 minutos**_

**Spectra: Hay están cógelas rápido Gus.**

**Gus: esta bien.**

**[las duerme con un somnífero a las dos , las coje y deja una nota para Julie]**

_**Despues de 30 minutos.**_

**Julie: Chicas, ya he terminado . Chicas?**

**[ve la nota y la lee]**

**Julie: Queeeee? No puede ser.**

**LAS HAN RAPTADO!**

_**Todo el mundo mirándola.**_

**Julie: no pasa nada, es una broma.**

_**La gente dejaa de mirarla y cada uno sigue a lo suyo.**_

**Julie: No puede ser. Como… (oye una voz familiar)**

**Julie: … esa es la voz de…DAN!**

**Dan!**

**Yo: Por hoy ya está bien.**

**Julie: Porque han tenido que secuestrarlas?**

**Yo: porque sino la historia no tiene emoción.**

**La cosa ya se arreglara. Ahora despide el capitulo.**

**Julie:Ok.**

**Adiós hasta el próximo capitulo. No os lo perdá.**

**Gracias por leer el fic.**

**Se aceptan ideas, así que si tenéis alguna idea para el fic o alguna otra cosa comentad y si no comentad de todas formas por favor,gracias.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
